Vongola in Indonesia
by Viki-chan
Summary: Vongola ke Indonesia? Ada masalah apa, sih? / ".. Millefiore akan mengambil alih Indonesia!" / "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" / "Apa yang kau lakukan, Herbivora?" / "Kami adalah... Mafia." / WARNING : Fanfic pertama jadi masih ancur, kependekan, cerita nggak nyambung, GaJe. Yang penting menghibur!
1. Chapter 1

**Viki** : Akhirnya FanFic pertama Viki telah berhasil Viki buat meski belum semuanya.. *nangis-nangis terharu di pojokan* langsung aja~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Vongola in Indonesia © Viki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

Viki hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja, kok!

**.**

**.**

**WARNINGs : **Sangat OOC, Cerita gaje, dan sangat OOT

**Don't like, don't read**

**Like? Must review!**

**.**

* * *

"I-Indonesia...? .. Jadi... Millefiore akan mengambil alih Indonesia?!" Kata Tsuna masih tak percaya.  
" Ya. Mereka berencana menguasai negara itu." Jelas Reborn.  
"Tapi untuk apa mereka ke sana?" Tanya Tsuna, sambil garuk-garuk kepala.  
Reborn menendang kepala sang pemuda imut itu, sambil berkata, "dasar _dame_-Tsuna! Kau tidak pernah belajar sejarah? Indonesia itu kaya akan sumber daya alamnya. Mungkin Millefiore mengetahui akan hal itu, dan berencana menguasainya."

Buat apa coba Millefiore ngambil sumber daya alam? Kurang kerjaan banget...

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menghentikan mereka." Kata Tsuna dengan nada sok-sok seorang pahlawan, tapi masih mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.  
"Nah, soal itu aku sudah mengatur persiapan. Besok pagi kita berangkat. Sudah jam 10 malam, sebaiknya cepat tidur."  
"Hieee? Besok pagi?! Kenapa−"  
Belum sempat Tsuna protes, Reborn sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya sambil mendengkur khas ala bayi (baca : imut).  
"Haah.. dasar Reborn. Selalu seenaknya. Huaahmmm. Sebaiknya aku tidur juga." Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Tsuna langsung 'ambruk' dan tertidur.

(**Viki** : Huahhmmm... Viki juga ngantuk, tidur juga ah!)

"Oi. Nanti siapa yang tulis cerita, kalau gitu? Udah sana, kerjaanmu kan cuman nulis!" Kata Reborn yang tiba-tiba udah bangun dengan pandangan _death glare_, sambil nodongin pistol ke Viki, yang langsung kabur habis ngeliat itu. Oke. Viki kagak jadi tidur.

.

...KHR...

.

"Bangun, _dame_-Tsuna!"  
Reborn segera memukul tas perjalanannya tepat ke wajah Tsuna yang masih berada di 'dunia mimpi' nya.

BUAK

"Aw! Reborn?! Ada apa, sih?"  
"Kau lupa pagi ini kita mau ke mana?"  
Tsuna mencoba mengingat beberapa menit untuk bisa mengembalikan memorinya kembali. Wah, Tsuna masih muda udah pikun aja nih!

TRING! Munculah lampu bohlam dari kepala Tsuna (?) Lho kok bisa? Hanya Tsuna dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu.  
"Oh ya, pergi ke Indonesia kan?!" Serunya.  
Reborn mengangguk, "tapi pertama-tama, kita ke taman Namimori dulu. Yang lain akan berkumpul di sana. Sudah kuberitahu yang lainnya."  
Tsuna pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu segera mandi, berpakaian, menyiapkan perlengkapan, dan sarapan.  
"Aku pergi dulu, Oka-san!" Kata Tsuna, lalu berlari menyusul Reborn yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar.  
"Hati-hati ya, kalian berdua!" Pesan Ibunya.  
Mereka berdua, tentunya Tsuna dan Reborn, bergegas pergi ke taman Namimori yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah.

"Kau tahu kenapa Millefiore mengincar sumber daya alam di sana, Reborn? Aku bingung apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan." Kata Tsuna.  
"Aku juga heran, tuh. Dan sepertinya author sendiri juga bingung.*ngelirik ke author*"  
Hahahaha... Reborn tahu aja! Viki sendiri juga nggak tahu tuh.  
"Ah, dasar!" #ditembak Reborn.

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oh, itu mereka !" Seru Tsuna.  
Ternyata mereka sudah berkumpul. Ada Chrome, si gurita #ditembak Gokudera, si yakyuu-baka #ditebas Yamamoto, tak lupa juga si kepala rumput! #dihajar Ryohei.  
Lho? Mana Hibari? Sepertinya dia masih tidur di rumahnya saudara-saudara. #di_kamikorosu_ Hibari.  
Ah, ya. Author lupa sama si kecil Lambo. Wah, ke mana sapi itu? *mondar-mandir nyariin*  
"Si sapi bodoh itu sedang sakit tipes. Dia tidak ikut." Jelas Reborn.  
Ohhh... kasihan sekali dia. Semoga cepat ma− eh, sembuh maksudnya.

Kembali ke cerita.

"Eh, Hibari-san belum datang?" Tanya Tsuna.  
"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Yamamoto.  
"Cih. Membuat kami dan _J__uudaime_ menunggu lama saja!" Gerutu Gokudera.  
"Oh itu dia! Oi Hibari!" Seru Ryohei, sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hibari.

Yosh! Semua Guardian sudah berkumpul (Kecuali si Lambo).

"Baiklah, kita ke bandara sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C ~**

* * *

**Viki** : *pingsan*  
**Tsuna** : "Hieee...?! Viki-_san_! Kau kenapa?!" *ngehampirin*  
**Viki** : "Aku ... Aku ngantuukkk. *langsung ambruk*"  
**Tsuna** : "Hieee... Viki-_san_! Seharusnya tadi dia ikut tidur, pasti hal ini nggak bakal terjadi. Ah, terimakasih udah ngeluangkan waktu buat ngebaca FanFic ini. _Review_-nya kami tunggu ya. Hieee... Viki-_san_!"

* * *

Preview Chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

"Wah, jadi ini yang namanya Indonesia!"

"sepertinya kalian turis, ya?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak ke sana saja?"

"_Minna_! Lihat ke sini!"

.

.

Tunggu ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Viki** : Halo! Viki sudah hadir lagi! _Gomen_ soal chapter sebelumnya yang (kalau) masih berantakan. *nunduk*

Yang berikutnya, akan Viki buat lebih baik lagi!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Vongola in Indonesia © Viki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

Viki hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja, kok!

**.**

**.**

******WARNINGs : **Sangat OOC, Cerita gaje, dan sangat OOT

**Don't like, don't read**

**Like? Must review!**

**.**

* * *

Pesawat telah mendarat, tepatnya di bandara kota Jakarta. Reborn segera membangunkan Tsuna yang masih tertidur.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Tsuna.

Reborn mengangguk, "ya. Di Indonesia."

Para _guardian_ Vongola, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Chrome, dan tentunya Hibari, menyusul Tsuna dan Reborn yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari pesawat. Karena para penumpang yang terlalu ramai berdesakkan, mereka butuh waktu untuk bisa keluar dengan 'selamat'. Sudah pasti mereka tidak akan mengambil resiko terinjak-injak orang lain yang tentunya hal itu akan membuat harga diri mereka sebagai mafia turun drastis! #digebukin.

Sementara di luar, Tsuna sedang asyik mengagumi pemandangan kota yang dilihatnya.

"Wah, jadi ini yang namanya Indonesia!" Serunya dengan norak. #dihantam X-Burner.

"Ini yang dinamakan kota Jakarta. Kota teramai sekaligus ibukota negara Indonesia." Jelas Reborn.

Yang lain hanya bisa mengucapkan 'Ohh...' bersamaan, kecuali Gokudera dan Hibari. Gokudera sudah tahu akan hal itu, sementara Hibari nggak mau kelihatan norak seperti yang lainnya.

"Hei, gimana kalau kita cari tempat menginap dulu?" Usul Yamamoto.

"Lho? Kita mau nginap di sini? Ciyus? Mi apah?" Kata Ryohei dengan alay-nya. Sepertinya ia telah tertular virus _alay_ semenjak tiba di Indonesia.

Bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya? Yang lain hanya bisa melongo nggak ngerti bahasa macam apa yang diucapkan Ryohei ini. Jangan-jangan nih, _readers_ juga nggak ngerti lagi..? (yah, salah udah...)

"Hoi, kepala rumput! Di pesawat tadi sepertinya kau habis terbentur sesuatu deh." Ujar Gokudera.

Ryohei mencoba mengingat, tapi sayangnya daya ingatnya ini sudah berkurang akibat lanjut usia. Noh, lihat aja rambutnya yang udah ubanan semua. #dihajar Ryohei.

"Kita akan menginap di rumah kenalanku saja," usul Reborn, "rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini."

Semua setuju. Mereka pun bergegas keluar bandara dan menaiki bis dengan full AC. Hohohoho... rupanya para Vongola ini nggak mau naik bis ekonomi yang pakai AC alami, plus baunya yang khas itu. Padahal kan murah tuh. Tapi—yasudahlah, nggak penting juga dibahas.

Untungnya nih, di bis yang mereka tumpangi nggak begitu banyak orang. Kalau nggak, bisa pada ngiprit keluar bis semua tuh penumpangnya kalau tahu bis udah dibajak para mafia. #eh

Di posisi, Yamamoto dan Ryohei duduk di bangku paling belakang. Hibari duduk sendiri, terdiam sambil memandangi kota Jakarta dari jendela. Chrome sama seperti Hibari, sendirian terdiam sambil memandangi kota Jakarta dari jendelanya. (nih berdua lagi galau kali ya..?) Sedangkan Gokudera, dan Tsuna sedang asyik bercakap di bangku tengah. Reborn mana? Oh, dia sedang ngobrol juga, sama si supir bis.

Tsuna melihat banyak hal yang jarang ia dan teman-temannya temui di Namimori. Seperti gedung-gedung pencakar langit, keramaian kendaraan, patung-patung dan air mancur, juga tak lupa beberapa papan iklan yang banyak terdapat di jalan.

"Wah, semuanya sangat mengagumkan!" Serunya.

"Hei, bangunan apa itu?" Tanya Tsuna, yang nunjuk-nunjuk ke sebuah menara tinggi dengan hiasan api berwarna emas di atasnya.

"Oh. Itu namanya Monumen Nasional, atau biasa disebut Monas." Jelas sang supir.

"Oh..."

Si supir tertawa kecil, "sepertinya kalian turis, ya?"

"Ya. Kami datang dari Jepang." Kata Tsuna.

"Begitu. Pasti kalian sedang berlibur ya, di sini." Kata si supir.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk, toh ia tidak akan mau jika orang tahu kalau mereka sedang dalam misi. Apalagi memberitahu kalau mereka adalah kelompok mafia. Nggak kebayang nanti bakal kayak apa keributannya.

.

...KHR...

.

Bis segera memasuki perumahan. (emangnya ada ya, bis yang masuk perumahan?)

Mereka pun berhenti di kiri jalan, karena kalau di tengah-tengah jalan, bisa bikin macet jalanan! #GakPenting

"Kita sudah sampai!" Seru Reborn, lalu turun dari kursinya.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

"Rumah siapa ini, Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna, lalu menatap Reborn dengan curiga.

Dengan senyum khas-nya, Reborn menjawab, "kalau sudah ke dalam, nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Reborn, mereka masuk ke halaman rumah itu. Reborn segara membunyikan bel.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

...

"Sebentar!"

Tak lama, pintu terbuka, dan terlihat seseorang bertubuh pendek, dan gemuk, di depan pintu. Ya. Dialah Gianinni.

"Ah, kalian datang cepat ya," Candanya, "_Juudaime_, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Jakarta ini?"

"Eh...? Bagus kok." Jawab Tsuna. "Oh ya, kenapa kau ada di sini, Gianinni?"

"Soal itu, Reborn memintaku untuk pergi ke Indonesia ketika baru mendapat kabar soal Millefiore yang akan datang ke Jakarta, Indonesia ini." Jelasnya.

"Begitu.."

"Sebaiknya kita ke dalam dulu. Tidak enak kalau ngobrol di sini." Kata Reborn, lalu masuk. (Nih orang kurang ajar ya. Ini kan rumah orang, main masuk aja. #ditembak Reborn)

Gianinni, Reborn, dan Tsuna duduk di sofa tamu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Chrome menyusul. Ryohei langsung menyalakan televisi. Hibari mencari ruangan di lantai dua.

"Gianinni, kau tahu keberadaan Millefiore sekarang?" Tanya Reborn.

Gianinni mengangguk, "Millefiore baru tiba di sini tadi malam."

"Lalu, kira-kira apa rencana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Begini, aku dapat kabar kalau mereka akan menyerang istana presiden Indonesia." Jelas Gianinni.

"Hieee...?! Istana?!" Seru Tsuna, sekali lagi dengan noraknya. "Apa di sana ada seorang putri atau pangeran di dalamnya?"

Reborn pun menjitak kepala Tsuna, "bukan bodoh! Istana presiden itu tempat pemerintah, tempat orang penting yang menyebut mereka dengan sebutan 'presiden'."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak ke sana saja?" Kali ini Chrome yang bertanya.

"Kita akan ke sana setelah makan siang." Jawab Gianinni.

Belum sempat mengangguk, Ryohei berteriak kaget layaknya ibu-ibu yang menjerit saat melihat barang berdiskon besar di mal-mal pusat perbelanjaan. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan.

"_Minna_! Lihat ke sini!" Teriaknya. Semua berlari ke Ryohei yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah berita di televisi. Semuanya, termasuk Tsuna terbelalak kaget, dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C ~**

* * *

**Viki **: "Fiuuhhh... akhirnya selesai Chapter 2-nya!" *loncat-loncat gak jelas*

**Tsuna** : "Ano—Viki-san, bukannya kau harus belajar? Sebentar lagi kan ada ujian sekolah, kan."

**Viki** : "OH IYA! Viki lupa soal itu! Tapi, sebentar bikin fanfic nggak papa kan...? *ngedipin satu mata* Hehehehe..."

**Tsuna** : "Tapi—"

BRAK!

Munculah ibu si author.

**Ibu** : "Viki! Ayo belajar! Jangan main terus!"

**Viki** : "*shock* _O—oka-san_?!"

**Ibu** : "Dan kau! *nunjuk Tsuna* Kembalilah kau ketempat asalmu!"(Dikira setan, apa?!)

**Tsuna** : "*ketakutan* Hieee... _gomennasai_! *ngiprit kabur loncat dari jendela*

* * *

Preview Chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

"Ini gawat!"

"Oh, kalian dengar berita itu ya?"

"Et dah, lama banget sih, jalannya_."_

"Kami adalah... Mafia."

.

.

Tunggu ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Viki** : Penasaran sama cerita selanjutnya? Ya! Langsung dibaca aja!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Vongola in Indonesia © Viki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

Viki hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja, kok!

**.**

**.**

******WARNINGs : **Sangat OOC, Cerita gaje, dan sangat OOT

**Don't like, don't read**

**Like? Must review!**

**.**

* * *

"UAPAAAAA?!"

Para _guardian_ Vongola kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat di layar televisi. Sementara _readers _cuma bisa ngomong, **"ada apaan sih? ada apaan?"** Ya kan? #digebukin.

.

.

**Pembacaan berita**

.

Pemirsa Bereking News, (halaahhh... author gak bisa baca breaking. **Tuh kok bisa?!** Itu contoh.) Oke, itu nggak penting.

Sekarang ini tepatnya di istana Presiden, seperti yang bisa pemirsa lihat, *kamera nge-zoom lebih dekat ke arah istana* ada lima sosok makhluk (?) sedang berdiri di atas atap istana. Kami tidak tahu apa yang mereka sedang lakukan, tapi mereka hanya berdiri diam di sana. Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, kini para polisi sedang mengepung istana.

.

.

.

"Millefiore!" Tsuna langsung mundur mendadak.

"Ini gawat!" Kata Yamamoto, "mereka akan menyerang pemerintah sekarang!"

"_Juudaime_, sebaiknya kita ke sana sekarang! Secepatnya!" Tambah Gokudera.

"Bagaimana ini, Reborn?" Tsuna melirik Reborn, yang berada di belakangnya.

Reborn menjawab, "ya, benar yang dikatakan Gokudera, kita harus ke sana secepatnya."

Bergegaslah semua guardian Vongola berhamburan keluar, dan masuk ke dalam bis yang kebetulan tepat sedang berhenti menunggu penumpang.

"Hei, hei. Kalian semua tenanglah. Banyak tempat duduk yang kosong kok." Kata si supir pelan.

"Kami tidak bisa tenang, sementara istana sedang akan diambil alih." Kata Yamamoto kesal.

"Oh, kalian dengar berita itu ya?" kata si supir sambil menyalakan mesinnya perlahan, "saya juga kaget dengan berita itu, siapa sebenarnya orang-orang asing itu, ya?"

Mesin bis pun menyala, tapi karena penumpang yang masih belum penuh, sang supir memutuskan untuk menunggu lagi.

.

...KHR...

.

Tiga puluh menit pun berlalu...

Bis masih belum juga jalan.

"Et dah, lama banget sih, jalannya_."_ Kata Ryohei pelan. Eh, Ryohei bisa ngomong pelan? #ditonjok.

"Reborn, kalau lama-lama di sini, istana keburu terambil alih." Bisik Tsuna.

"Sepertinya terpaksa aku melakukan ini." Reborn segera turun dari kursi, lalu menghampiri si supir di kursinya. _"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"_Tanya Tsuna dalam hati.

Tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Reborn? Ia mengubah pathner-nya, Leon, menjadi pistol, dan menodongnya ke kepala sang supir! Owh Mai Gouddd! #AuthorLebay.

"Cepat kau jalankan bis ini ke istana atau kau kutembak!" Ancam Reborn.

"Hieeee...! Reborn, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tsuna mulai panik. Para penumpang berteriak histeris, dan beberapa dari mereka turun dari bis.

"Cepat jalankan bis ini ke istana!" Reborn melanjutkan ancamannya.

"Ka... kalian.. ini... siapa sebenarnya...?" Tanya supir bis itu, masih ketakutan di kursinya.

Reborn tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Kami adalah... Mafia."

Semua penumpang lain langsung shock mendadak, begitu pun si supir bis. Setelah mendengar itu, bis dijalankan dengan cepat, secepat mobil-mobil yang sedang berkejaran di film-film action_. _#plak.

"Reborn! Kenapa kau beritahu soal mafia?!" Protes Tsuna. "Kalau orang-orang tahu ka−"

"Duduklah, atau kau kutembak juga!" Reborn membidik pistolnya ke arah Tsuna.

"HIEEEE...!"

Karena Tsuna tidak mau mati muda duluan, akhirnya dia cepat-cepat kembali duduk 'manis' di kursinya.

* * *

Diwaktu yang sama di istana...

* * *

"Byakuran-_sama,_ harus kita apakan kerumunan orang bersenjata ini?" Tanya Daisy pada pria maniak marshmallow di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kubantai mereka semua?"

"Jangan dong, urusannya nanti bakal rempong dah. Tembak sini, tembak sana, ntar nih rumah ancur dah." Jawab Byakuran. "Lagipula kita ke sini buat nguasain nih negara, bukan buat diancurin."

"Huaaaa...! Aku bosaaaan!" Keluh Zakuro.

"Zakuro, kamu harus sabar. Orang sabar itu disayang Tuhan, lho." Kata Kikyo sok alim. Heee... sejak kapan Kikyo alim? #Author dimakan Kikyo.

"Ah, itu dia sudah datang!" Seru Bluebell yang nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas sambil loncat indah− eh, loncat kegirangan.

Ternyata ada Torikabuto yang muncul dengan membawa sebuah kotak. Ia pun turun dan memberikan kotak itu ke Byakuran. Oh, ternyata kotak itu berisi Mare Rings. Ternyata Mare Ring mereka ketinggalan di Bandara semalam. (Tahu gitu Viki bakal ambil tuh cincin. #dibantaiMillefiore.)

"_Yokatta_... Untung Tori-_chan_ udah ngambilin." Kata Byakuran, sambil memakai cincin Mare-nya. "Yosh, kita masuk!"

"_Matte_! Byakuran-_sama_!" Selak Zakuro. "Harus kita apakan orang-orang yang dibawah sana? Mereka bisa mengejar dan merusak rencana."

Ahahahaha... Oh iya, Viki ampe lupa ama polisi-polisi di bawah sana. #ditembak.

"Kau benar juga. Oke lah, kau urus mereka." Kata Byakuran, lalu masuk ke dalam istana diikuti Bluebell, Kikyo, Daisy, dan Torikabuto. Sementara Zakuro lagi mikir, "enaknya diapain ya, orang-orang ini?"

"Aha! Aku tahu!" Seru Zakuro.

"Semuanya! Ikuti aku!" Zakuro mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, "musik!"

Dan jadilah, Zakuro menarikan tarian Harlem Shake dengan musik-nya yang entah muncul dari mana. *Byakuran ngedipin satu matanya, "Hehehe..."*

Bagaimana reaksi dari para polisi? Mereka hanya bengong nontonin makhluk merah (?) yang lagi joget-joget gak jelas di atap istana. Beberapa dari mereka malah ikutan joget. #lho?

* * *

Bagaimana dengan Byakuran dkk?

* * *

"Hmmm... yang mana sih ruangannya?"

Kikyo, Daisy, Bluebell, dan Torikabuto sibuk bolak-balik buka pintu.

KLEK

"Bukan."

KLEK

"Ini juga bukan."

KLEK

"Bukan.."

KLEK

"Bukan."

KLEK

"Bukan!"

KLEK

...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Ternyata Torikabuto salah buka pintu. Dia malah ngebuka kamar mandi yang isinya... laki-laki lagi MANDI!

Pintu langsung ditutup lagi.

BRAK! (Torikabuto : "WTF?!").

"Hoooi... aku nemu ruangannya, nih!" Seru Byakuran sambil nyengir gaje, dan langsung ngintip ke ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka nggak nyadar sesuatu deh, kalau mereka abis DIKERJAIN!

Dan tibalah mereka di sebuah ruangan. Di dalam, ada pak SBY, dan satu asistennya yang lagi sibuk ngurusin berkas-berkas apalah itu. (Viki nggak ngerti soal dokumen negara.)

"Utang berjumlah 1.000.500 (tanggung amat 500-nya...)," pak SBY membaca salah satu berkas, disusul yang lainnya.

"Dana ganti rugi karena korupsi 300 milyar." Ia membalik kertasnya, "dana untuk pembangunan gedung yang belum selesai 18 juta ; Pajak pembersihan sampah yang sudah menumpuk segunung lebih ; Ganti rugi negara B*****a, 72 juta ; Pajak bulanan..." Dan begitulah seterusnya. Ternyata tumpukan kertas itu adalah surat hutang dan pajak.

_"Buset... banyak banget hutangnya..._" Batin Byakuran.

Yang lain berpikiran sama.

_"Bisa-bisa Millefiore 'gulung tikar' dah kalau hutangnya banyak begini."_ Pikir Kikyo.

Mereka berlima pun berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu dengan pasrah.

"Haaa... tahu gini, mending kita balik aja." Kata Bluebell masih dengan tampang pasrah.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk. "Nasib... Nasib..."

Merekapun berjalan keluar istana, masih dengan pandangan pasrah.

* * *

Yosh, kita tengok para Vongola!

* * *

Sampailah mereka di depan istana presiden, dan bergegas turun.

"Ano... makasih, pak tumpangannya." Kata Tsuna sebelum ia menutup pintu bis.

Si supir hanya diam, dan masih dengan tampang takutnya menutup pintu dan langsung tancap gas. "Kasian tuh supir. _Gomenne._" Batin Tsuna.

"Suara apa, nih?" Tanya Chrome, ia pun mencoba mendengar lebih jelas. "Seperti suara musik.."

"Eh, musik?" Yamamoto maju lebih dekat ke pagar, dan mencoba melihat dengan jelas ke istana. "Hei, sepertinya sedang diadakan konser _live_!"

"KONSER?!"

Karena semua penasaran (kecuali Hibari), berkumpul ke dekat pagar, dan melihat.

"Benar! Ada konser di sana!" Seru Tsuna.

"Hmmm... ini aneh. Ayo kita cek." Usul Reborn. Mereka semua pun berjalan mengikuti Reborn, dan masuk menuju halaman istana, tempat diadakannya 'konser live' yang mereka lihat tadi.

Karena penjaga gerbangnya ikut nonton konsernya, jadi para Vongola bisa masuk dengan mudahnya.

Di sana, Zakuro asyik berjoget Oppa Gagnam Style yang diikuti dua dari gerombolan polisi tadi. Mereka berjoget bersama dengan gaya yang persis seperti di video clip-nya. Hanya saja saat ada adegan menari bersama perempuannya, Zakuro menari bersama beberapa polisi lain yang tiba-tiba aja udah pakai wig rambut panjang dan berganti seragam polisi wanita. Singkat kata, Zakuro−nari−bersama dengan−banci-banci. #dibakar Zakuro.

"Eh, itu kan Zakuro!" Seru Gokudera, sambil menunjuk ke arah pria berambut merah di tengah panggung sana.

Yang lain hanya bengong melihatnya, mau percaya atau nggak, yang jelas, orang yang sedang menari dengan banci-banci itu adalah Zakuro!

"OPPA GAGNAM STYLE!" Ya. Zakuro masih sibuk menari-nari gaje di panggung. Dihentaknya kakinya, dan digoyangkannya pinggangnya layaknya goyang ala Inul Daranista(?). (apa hubungannya?) Tapi, setelah memperhatikan penonton, ia menyadari ada 'tamu tak diundang' sedang menontoninya.

"Vongola!"

Zakuro segera turun dari panggungnya, dan menghampiri 'keluarga musuh terbesar' mereka itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Oh. Jangan-jangan kalian ingin mengganggu rencana kami untuk menguasai negara ini ya?!"

Musik berhenti mendadak. Tahu kata-kata Zakuro tadi telah terdengar, para polisi ambil sikap siaga.

"Ups." Zakuro hanya bisa ber-ups-ria.

Tapi kesunyian berakhir ketika Byakuran dan rombongannya keluar istana (masih dengan tampang pasrah mereka) berjalan mengarah pintu keluar.

"Byakuran-_sama_, bagaimana tadi? Kenapa tampangmu kayak orang 'madesu' gitu?" Tanya Zakuro.

Mengingat kejadian tadi, membuat Byakuran malas dan malah ngasih tatapan _deathglare_ ke Zakuro. Si korban hanya merinding, dan nggak jadi nanya soal kejadian tadi.

"Kita akan pulang." Kata Byakuran. Yang lain mengangguk, begitupun Zakuro, meski dia masih bingung kenapa mereka bersikap 'aneh' begitu. (Viki : "emang mereka udah ANEH kali." #dibunuh Milllefiore)

"Tunggu! Byakuran!" Tsuna pun menghampiri mereka. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang membuat kalian kecewa, dan sesuatu..." (Viki : "AAAHHHH... Kebanyakan 'sesuatu'! Boros tahu!"| Tsuna : "_Gomen._")

Ralat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Byakuran menarik napas dan mulai cerita soal kejadian tadi secara singkat, padat, jelas (?) pada bos Vongola itu. (yang jelas, Viki males ngetiknya. #dicekek _readers_)

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya, makanya itu. Aku sedang nggak _mood_ ngapa-ngapain. Jadi urusan rencana kami terserah padamu, aku mau pulang." Kata Byakuran.

Tak lama sebelum mereka keluar gerbang, tiba-tiba saja pasukan tentara muncul dihadapan mereka. Salah satu warga berseru.

"Itu mereka! KEJAR!"

.

.

.

**T.B.C ~**

* * *

**Zakuro** : "Hoi. Author bodoh! Kenapa aku dibuat jadi nari-nari begituan?!" *sambil _deathglare_ ke author.

**Viki** : *merinding*

**Byakuran** : "Tapi keren kok, Zakuro. _Btw_, belajar dari mana tuh?"

**Zakuro** : "I−itu... kulihat dari You***e. (nggak jadi marah, karena sang bos memuji) psst... _arigatou_ author-_chan._" *bisik*

**Viki** : (Entah kenapa makin merinding habis disebut namanya oleh Zakuro) "Untuk pembaca, harap tinggalkan r_eview-_nya, ya!"

* * *

Preview Chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

"Kenapa jadi begini?!"

"Dasar licik!"

"Aku ada ide."

"Awas!"

.

.

Tunggu ya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Viki** : _Gomen_, update lama. Viki harus fokus sama pelajaran sekolah. Chapter 4 sudah update!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Vongola in Indonesia © Viki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

Viki hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja, kok!

**.**

**.**

******WARNINGs : **Sangat OOC, Cerita gaje, dan sangat OOT

**Don't like, don't read**

**Like? Must review!**

**.**

.

* * *

"Kenapa jadi begini?!" Teriak Zakuro, yang sudah bersusah payah mencari penggemar atas konsernya (?)  
"Ugh, ini semua gara-gara kalian Millefiore!" Bantah Gokudera.  
"Apa?! Kami tidak membuat warga marah! Kalian tuh!"  
"_NANI_?!"  
"Sudahlah, Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto.  
"Jangan ikut campur, _yakyuu baka_!"  
"Diamlah. Pertengkaran kalian tidak akan membantu kita." Selak Byakuran.  
"KITA? Seharusnya kau lah yang harusnya mereka kejar!"  
"Hei! Jangan begitu pada Byakuran-sama!" Kata Kikyo yang membela bos 'tercintanya' itu.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Masalah buat lo? *nyiapin dinamite*"  
"Tenanglah Gokudera-_kun_. Yang penting kita harus kabur dulu dari mereka." Kata Tsuna, yang sudah cukup kehabisan tenaga karena berlari.

Kenapa mereka berlari?  
Yap. Mereka sedang dikejar gerombolan polisi dan tentara yang mengejar mereka. Soalnya, si supir (yang ada di chapter sebelumnya) memberitahukan keberadaan Vongola. Sementara Millefiore juga dikejar karena berniat jahat di istana tadi.  
Ditambah lagi, sekarang ini mereka juga dikejar dengan helikopter dan tank seperti dalam game GTA, jika mendapat bintang penuh. (Viki : kebayang gak?)

"Byakuran, apa kau tidak punya cara untuk kabur?" Tanya Tsuna.  
"Cara untuk kabur, eh? Hmmm..." Teringat soal ilusi, "Tori-_chan_, cepat kau gunakan ilusimu untuk teleport kita kembali ke markas."  
"_Ryoukai_."

Torikabuto pun menggunakan kekuatan ilusinya, dan men-teleport mereka pergi dari TKP. Hanya saja...

"KENAPA KAMI TIDAK DIBAWA?!" Protes Ryohei.  
"Dasar licik!" Sambung Gokudera.  
"Hhh! Kenapa tidak melawan mereka saja?" Hibari menghentikan larinya, dan bersiap mengambil posisi.  
"Jangan!" Tsuna segera buru-buru menarik Hibari. Tidak peduli kalau ia akan kena _kamikorosu_-nya nanti, yang jelas ia tidak mau Hibari kenapa-kenapa. #Ehem! (Hoii... ini bukan Yaoi hoi, salah paham!)

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Herbivora?!"  
"_Gomen_, Hibari-_san_. Terlalu berbahaya."  
"Jadi, maksudmu aku ini lemah?" Hibari siap untuk 'menggigit'.  
"Benar apa yang dikatakan Tsuna, di sana terlalu berbahaya. Bahkan orang kuat sepertimu." Kata Reborn.

Mendengar itu, Hibari pun menurunkan tonfa-nya. "Terserah."

Tsuna tersenyum lega. Tapi segera memasang ekspresi panik, "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!"

Roket-roket, dan meriam (?) mulai berjatuhan. Para Vongola berusaha menghindarinya, dan untung saja tidak ada yang terkena.  
"Tidak bisakah kita menyerang?" Protes Hibari.  
"Jangan Hibari, mereka itu orang-orang yang (kayaknya) nggak berdosa. Kau tidak boleh menyerang mereka." Jawab Ryohei, sambil meninju roket yang mendekati.  
"Bos," Chrome mulai berbicara, "aku ada ide."  
"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Tanya Tsuna dengan wajah 'penuh harapan'. (lebay mode-on.)  
"Soal ilusi Millefiore tadi, aku ingin menggunakan ilusiku untuk mengelabui mereka." Jelas Chrome.  
"Ide bagus." Kata Reborn, yang sedang duduk di pundak Yamamoto dengan santainya. #ditembak Reborn  
"Tapi itu pasti akan membutuhkan kekuatan lebih, kau bisa melakukannya?"  
"Akan kucoba."

Chrome menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik ke belakang, dan mengeluarkan jurus ilusinya ke arah pasukan bersenjata beserta kendaraannya itu. Chrome mencoba membuat sebuah dimensi lain, tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk memasukkan semuanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.  
"Awas!"  
Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah roket meluncur ke arah gadis itu.  
Tsuna dengan cepat sudah berubah ke Hyper Dying Will Mode-nya, dan melindungi Chrome dengan semburan api dari tangannya. (baca: sarung tangannya.)  
"_Daijoubu_, Chrome?" Tanya Tsuna, dengan suara khas Hyper Mode-nya, membuat author dan para fangirls menjerit plus berdarah-darah.  
Chrome mengangguk, "_A__rigatou_, bos"

Chrome melanjutkan ilusinya. Dan akhirnya, ia berhasil memasukkan semua pasukan dan kendaraannya ke dimensi yang dibuatnya.  
"Chrome, kalau boleh tahu, dimensi apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Tsuna (yang sudah kembali normal).  
"Hanya dimensi yang kosong. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka," Jawabnya, "hanya untuk menahan sementara."  
"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita pulang!" Seru Gokudera, "sebelum ada yang mengejar lagi."  
Semua mengangguk setuju. Para Vongola pun melanjutkan pelarian mereka.

"Yah, entah apa yang terjadi tapi Millefiore tidak melaksanakan rencana mereka." Kata Yamamoto.

"Yosh, kita bisa pulang ke Namimori!"

.

...KHR...

.

Tapi...

Tiba-tiba saja...

Datang suara aneh yang membuat para Vongola menghentikan langkah mereka.

"_Gomen_ _minna_." Kata Tsuna.  
Semua sweetdrop.  
"Hahaha... _Juudaime_, kau lapar ternyata." Kata Gokudera.  
"_Nee_... Reborn, kita cari makanan dulu, ya?" Tanya Tsuna dengan jurus 'puppy-eyes-nya' yang pasti tidak mempan terhadap Reborn.  
"Oke, kita beli beberapa oleh-oleh sebelum pulang." Jawab Reborn, dengan nada (sangat) 'terpaksa'. #dibakar Tsuna.  
"Baiklah, kita beli oleh-oleh TO THE EXTREME!"

.

.

.

**Fin ~**

* * *

**Tsuna **: "Enaknya makan apa, ya?"

**Viki** : "Ah, Tsuna! Bagaimana kalau makan ini *nunjukin sesuatu*. Ini namanya gudeg."

**Tsuna** : *mandangin bentar, trus nyobain* Hmmm... wah, ini enak."

**Reborn **: *muncul, nentengin keranjang berisi dodol* "Ciaossu! Kami udah nemu oleh-oleh 'ma'nyuss' nih."

Yang lain membawa berbagai makanan lainnya, seperti rendang, pempek, kue-kue, dsb. Pokoknya yang khas dari Indonesia, deh.

**Reborn** : "Indonesia emang negeri kuliner. Nggak nyesel kita datang ke sini."

**Viki** : "Makasih udah berkunjung, _minna_. Dan untuk para pembaca, _arigatou _udah ngeluangin waktu buat ngebaca, apalagi yang udah nge-_review_! Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya! _Mata ne_ ~" *lambai-lambai tangan*


End file.
